Something Magical
by Project Shadow
Summary: AU. WizardSchool fic. Can the chosen few beat the evil new comer? Will their love survive? Or will they be taken into the dark side of their magical powers? Couples: ShadAmy, KnuxRouge, Sonaze
1. Leaving Home

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur. I do however own Shayde (cos it's me lol) and all of the teachers.

**(A/N: Right, this is a new story. It has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Harry Potter; I got this idea from a dream I had. (sad huh?) - THIS IS AN _AU, _therefore they do not all know each other!)**

**Pairings: **ShadAmy, KnuxRouge, Sonaze/SonOC and maybe TailsCream (If people want it)

**Summary: **Wizard/School fic. Can the chosen few beat the new evil comer? Will their love survive? Or will they be taken into the dark side of their magical powers?

---

**Something Magical**

**Chapter One: Leaving Home**

**Amy**

A pink hedgehog dashed around her bedroom, throwing clothes and various books into the pink suitcase that sat predominantly in the middle of her bed. Emerald eyes scanned the pile of brightly coloured clothes in the pink dresser; picking up an identical coloured jumper the eyes scrutinized it for a few moments before it was discarded on the floor behind her. She wasn't sure what she should take; after all, it was her first year at this school, and she wanted to make the best impression, on both the teachers and the boys. _Maybe I'll find the perfect boyfriend?_ Excitement coursed through her veins at the prospect and she rushed to her wardrobe. Grabbing a few identical dresses to the one she was wearing and throwing them beside her suitcase. Amy looked herself over, maybe now was the time for a change of dress? She'd been wearing the same sort of clothes for over three years, maybe a new look was what she needed? Shaking her head she neatly folded the dresses and placed them beside the suitcase. Frowning at the mess she had made inside the case, she tipped it all out and neatly folded and placed everything in the bag suitably. Placing her Sony Walkman in the bag with her clothes, as well as a few pads of paper and some pens. Not to mention her spell book. Her jade eyes scanned the cover of the spell book; the brown and gold cover made her feel uneasy, sure she had read the book, because it came with instructions to do so, but something told her, that book was going to change her life forever. Closing her case, eyes still glued to the spell book she carefully zipped it up. Breaking her gaze with the case she rushed to her vanity table, applying only the basics of makeup, she scooped up various objects from the vanity and into her bath bag, which already had her toiletries in. Smiling she stood and walked to her case, placing the bag she had just filled on top of her case; the rose hedgehog flopped down besides it, exhausted.

---

**Shadow**

Carelessly dropping a few coats into his small bag, the crimson eyed hedgehog sat on his bed contemplating what he was doing. He couldn't believe he agreed to go to this stupid place. He glared down at the spell book on his floor where he had dropped it when he first received it. The onyx hedgehog hadn't even read the book, so he didn't particularly know what to expect. Walking to the black leather book he picked it up and opened the cover. Reading the introduction page, his eyes widened and a smirk crossed his face. _So I'm going to be learning things like this. _Flicking through the pages, one spell caught his eye, in bold letters stood the word: Resurrection. Shadow caressed the word with his index finger. Maybe he could get to learn this spell, and bring back his beloved Maria. Smirking he placed the book in his bag and zipped it up. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

---

**Sonic**

He couldn't believe his eyes as he read through his spell book. The things he would be able to do, to accomplish. Sure the blue hedgehog was already a hero, but with magic behind him; he'd be invincible! Sonic continued looking through the book, ignoring the world around him. Sonic knew he should have read this earlier in the summer, but he had just been way too busy. Now, however, he wished he would have read it when it first came through his letterbox. Getting caught up with Eggman's robots wasn't going to be his concern when he could just get rid of them with a quick incantation. Excitement danced in his emerald eyes as he tried to envision Eggman's face. This was going to be the best thing that had happened to the blue blur for a long time. A knock on his door bought him out of his daydream. Zooming to the door, dropping the book on the way, he opened it to find his best friend Tails, looking at the floor in shame

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked. Tails pulled his gaze up to meet his best friends

"I have something to tell you Sonikku," Tails muttered, Sonic looked at his best friend expectantly "I'm going off to a school..." He pulled the same book as Sonic from behind his back, Sonic's face lit up with a smile

"S'okay bud," Sonic's cheerful voice cut through Tails' shame "I'm going there too" Tails looked up at the blue hero in disbelief, he looked beyond the hedgehog and saw a spell book on the floor. Smiling he skipped off, mumbling something about getting ready. Sonic shut his door and smiled; at least he won't be on his own.

---

**Tails**

Flying around his room, Tails felt a hell of a lot happier now that he knew Sonic was going with him. He placed a few tools in his bag along with a few scarves; he knew coats didn't suit him, so he didn't bother. He couldn't help but wonder if Knuckles was going too. Throwing a few more less important tools in the direction of his bag, he cringed when the sound of the metal objects hitting the floor reached his ears. He turned his head and glared at the offending tools, only to glare at his open bag to find a huge dent in his spell book. Cursing lightly he went over to inspect the damage. Picking up the spell book and turning it over in his hands, the gold writing glowed under the lamp in the corner of the room. Tails' eyes widened and he quickly dropped the book back into his bag, gathered up the tools on the floor and placed them quickly on the book. As he zipped up his bag, he tried to ignore the bristling of his tails.

---

**Rouge**

The female bat stood over three different dresses. She didn't know which one would make her less threatening to the other pupils. Picking up the sheer black dress, she glared at it, imagining what she would look like in it. Putting that one down, she then picked up an identical dress, but in red. Following the same guidelines as before. Placing that one on top of the black one she picked up the last one. It was much longer than the other two and was a deep grey; she looked at the neckline and a smirk crossed her face. It was the lower of the three. Shrugging the placed all three in her case, covering her green leather spell book. She then threw random trousers and cat suits on top of them. There was no way she was going to change her dress sense just for some stupid school. Putting various jewels in her bag she knew that, somehow, she was going to need them.

---

**Knuckles**

Placing the now small Master Emerald in his bag he zipped it up abruptly, expecting someone to steal it. Looking around his little hut, he saw his black leather spell book on the table, dust covering the sleek skin. Picking it up the echidna blew the dust off, expecting to sneeze he held his breath. Walking out of his home he let out the agonising breath and started walking with his bag and book to the emerald shrine. Slowly sitting down he looked out over the now silent Angel Island. He contemplated actually reading the spell book, but, the red echidna really couldn't be bothered. _I'm sure Tails will help me out there_. Lying back, he closed his eyes and let his body soak up the sun.

---

**Shayde**

The emerald eyed hedgehog slowly threw various things into her suitcase, not caring if it was neat and tidy. Shayde wasn't the kind of girl to be neat and tidy; she wasn't even sure on why she was going to this school in the first place. Sure she was interested in magic, but only black magic. White magic to the black and red hedgehog was boring. Picking up her spell book she flipped through the pages, her jet eyes scanned the spells, scowl getting fiercer as she turned a page. Throwing the book down, she pushed her case off of her bed, spilling the contents on to the floor. Her black dress floated around her ankles as she stomped around her bed to pick all of her clothes up off of the floor; cursing heavily as she did so. Shayde slowly picked her book off of the floor and glared at it. She wasn't in the mood to do all that packing again. Shoving the book and the bundle of clothes she retrieved from the floor into her case she zipped it up, not caring about the state of her clothes when she eventually unpacked. The black furred hedgehog looked out of her window into the night and gave out a long sigh. _Maybe I'll be accepted at this school? _

_---_

Amy smiled as she saw a familiar albino bat approach the bus stop, Rouge smiled warmly back before she turned and glared at her un-cooperating case. Growling in frustration she grabbed the handle and hauled it along.

"Wow Rouge," Amy said astonished by how heavy the bag seemed. "How much stuff did you pack?" Rouge snorted

"Not a lot actually," She said finally reaching the rose female. "It's the jewels" Amy couldn't help but let out a small laugh, shortly followed by Rouge's. As the two laughed they didn't notice someone else joining their little meeting. As the two's laughter ceased, another lighter, giggle fell over the silence. Amy turned to see a young rabbit

"Cream!" Amy squealed, delighted that her best friend came to say goodbye. The pink hedgehog caught the little girl up in a hug, earning another happy giggle.

"Good luck Miss Amy," Cream looked behind the hedgehog and saw an unimpressed bat "You too Miss Rouge" Rouge nodded her head in thanks before she looked away. The roar of an engine brought the happy reunion short, Rouge walked up onto the bus with her bag, demanding the driver to not touch her bag. Amy smiled and waved at Cream before she too got on the bus, handing her bag to the driver. Plonking herself next to the albino bat, she sighed, earning a strange look from Rouge.

"You'll be back to see her in no time" Rouge said nicely, the other female looked up at the other and smiled

"I know"

As more and more people got on the bus, the pair of friends couldn't help but carefully analyse each newcomer. Eventually, they got bored and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Unaware that two black and red hedgehogs had boarded the bus. One with glaring crimson orbs and the other with her arms folded, glowering at the male.

---

This is another ShadAmy, but it also has various other couplings too, so it will be focused on Shadow and Amy, but it will also be focusing on Knuckles and Rouge and Sonic and Blaze/OC. _Next Time: Everyone meets up formally. Shadow and Sonic meet - which can't be good._


	2. School, Friends and Rivals

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur. I do however own Shayde (cos it's me lol) and all of the teachers

Feedback on feedback

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Heehee, thankies. I hope it will too. :) Enjoy!

**Ultimate Life Form Cutie: **Will Do :) Enjoy!

**Fuzzie: **Thankies :) Hope you like this one too.

**Kakashi's Angel: **Heres the next 'intallment' :) Enjoy!

**Mya the Hedgie and Victoria: **Lol:) I hope it lives up to the crazyness! Enjoy!

---

**Chapter Two: School, Friends and Rivals**

Waking up, Amy gave her friend a little shake. The female bat growled lightly, but woke up none the less. The bus' surroundings automatically caught the ex-thief's attention. Nothing but water surrounded them, and the moonlight gently caressed the surface making it look like an ice rink. Rouge turned to her companion only to see that she too was entranced by the beauty of the water. They both snapped out of their awe when they heard faint growls coming from the seats behind them. Rouge turned to face Amy before she knelt up on her seat. Peering over the seat she saw a black and red hedgehog looking over the same view, unimpressed look in her emerald eyes. The emerald eyes travelled to Rouge's crystalline ones, Rouge noticed the slight look of anger in the female hedgehog's eyes before the onyx furred hedgehog looked away from the albino bat. Rouge quickly turned and sat back down, facing the pink hedgehog. Reaching down into her bag, she retrieved a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly jotting down what the disturbance from behind was, she passed it to the pink hedgehog.

-_There's a strange, angry looking hedgehog behind us, who apparently hates pretty things. _

Amy tried to turn in her seat to have a peak, but the bat stopped her with a quick and frantic shaking of her head. The rose hedgehog shrugged and mouthed 'I'll see her off the bus then' Rouge smiled before turning her attention to astonishing view again.

---

Shayde glowered out of the window, the bat sat in front of her was up to something, and the black hedgehog knew it. Then there was that problem male she met at the bus stop. The crimson eyes of the hedgehog intrigued her, she really earned to get to know him, but after what she had said to him at the bus stop; she wasn't sure he'd talk to her again. Her words had been harsh, but she didn't realise how hurtful they had been until she'd seen the anger in the red tainted hedgehog's eyes. Pride stopped her from apologising to the raven hedgehog, but somehow she knew if she had of asked his forgiveness, she wouldn't have received it. Looking back at the hedgehog she was thinking about, sitting on the back seat, on his lonesome, Shayde felt a surge of pity. She shook her head to get fid of the foreign feeling; Shayde the Hedgehog did not pity people. Folding her arms, her eyes softened as she looked over the glowing water. As soon as she learnt some more of the black arts; she would be unstoppable. An evil grin crossed her face; once she had control of this planet nothing could stop her from making everyone like her. Resting back into her seat, she shut her emerald eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

---

Cerise eyes glared at the seat in front of him, how dare that black hedgehog say that to him! Her words rang through his mind like an ongoing bell and it seriously pissed him off. _You're just a loner, I bet there was a girl once, but she killed herself to get away from you._ Her words had hurt him deeper than he would ever admit to anyone and he couldn't help but think if that maybe if he'd have been more open to Maria, that she wouldn't have been killed. Shadow shook his head before he glared at the back of the cause of his thoughts' head. His eyes suddenly caught the movement of a fleshy arm with a golden bracelet. He recognised it from somewhere, but where? _I've probably passed her in the street _he concluded and without another thought on it; he looked out of the window, out into the night. Shadow then cast his eyes to the sky and watched the sparkling stars. A sad look forced its way through his mask, Maria, he concluded, was watching over him from up there. He longed to have his best friend back with him, and with the help of this school, that was _exactly_ what he was going to do.

---

Sonic looked up in wonder at the size of the castle before him. It was magnificent, bathed in the artificial lights that surrounded it. He looked down at his best friend, who was also staring at the castle in complete shock. It wasn't in any kind of disrepair, the windows were all intact and the masonry was perfect. Sonic couldn't understand why such an old castle looked so new. He dragged his emerald eyes back to the orange fox by his side, who had lost interest in the grey monument. Tails' blue eyes had now become fixated on his bag.

"What's up lil bro?" The blue hedgehog's voice startled the little fox, who quickly averted his eyes back to the blue blur

"Nothing," He fired "Why?" Sonic gave the little fox a strange look, Tails laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head "Sorry"

"Right. Bud, do you know why the school looks so new?" Tails briefly looked back at the castle then turned back to his cobalt friend

"Magic presumably" the two tailed fox shrugged. Both the hedgehog and the fox jumped when a horn sounded from behind them. They watched as a huge black bus pulled in beside Tails' plane. Looking up at the dark windows the hedgehog was hoping for a glimpse of anyone on the bus. The blue blur's ears twitched when the hiss of the door cut through the silence. Passing his gaze to the door he watched as people started to walk off the bus. A few hedgehog's left the bus first, followed by a few various furies. His brows furrowed when a grumpy looking, black female hedgehog stepped off of the vehicle and gave an unimpressed look to the castle. She was shortly followed by a flying case, which almost hit a red hedgehog. The poor male hedgehog went to shout, but his mouth fell open when an albino bat stepped off of the bus. Sonic thought he recognised her from somewhere, but where? His emerald eyes travelled to the steps of the bus where a pink hedgehog stood, laughing at the bat. When she stepped from the bus, she whipped her head round to the bus steps again. Sonic wondered who she was looking at, but his question was soon answered when another grumpy looking hedgehog stepped from the vehicle. The blue hedgehog could tell the hedgehog's crimson eyes were glaring at the pink female. Maybe they should go and introduce themselves?

---

Amy looked at the cute hedgehog in front of her; he was obviously annoyed at her for some reason, but what? Amy didn't know. She was contemplating asking him what he was staring at but instead, she stared into his ruby eyes, entranced by their beauty. The red tinted hedgehog broke their gaze and walked around her, almost bashing into her. Rouge snorted at him as he walked past, earning a glare in return. Amy looked up with her emerald eyes to see another hedgehog and a fox walking towards them. Afraid they were going to be like the ignorant black hedgehog she had just encountered, Amy turned to Rouge.

"Hello" An innocent voice caught both the hedgehogs and bat's attention. They turned to see a hovering orange fox.

"Hello," Amy replied, surprise they were actually friendly "What's your name?"

"Tails," He happily replied "This is my best friend Sonic" Amy looked to the emerald eyes of the blue hedgehog; she stuck out her hand to be nice. The cobalt hedgehog smiled then took her hand in his

"Nice to meet you..."

"Amy. Amy Rose," She smiled warmly "and this is Rouge" Rouge snorted at Amy introducing her. They let go of each others hand, before the male hedgehog's gaze drifted to the dark hedgehog, who was now leaning against the wall of the school. Amy followed his gaze and huffed.

"Nice too meet you two, but Tails and I are gonna go meet everyone else" Sonic stated walking away, without a goodbye. Amy watched him make a beeline for the black and red hedgehog. Rolling her eyes she turned to Rouge

"I guess we should do the same"

---

Shadow wasn't in the mood for all this meet-and-greet stuff. He barely managed to not say anything to the pink hedgehog. After that long bus journey, all he could think about was how bloody boring it was. Hardly anyone talked, and now, it was exactly the same. People just stayed in their own friendship groups. What was the point? His ears twitched as he heard someone approaching him. Letting his ruby eyes roam the darkness, he saw a blue hedgehog walking towards him. Looking him up and down, Shadow snarled. He recognised the hedgehog, from the TV. People saying he was the world's fastest hedgehog. Shadow scoffed, how dare that faker steal his title. As the blue one and an orange fox stopped in front of him he gave them both a death glare.

"Hello," Sonic said, uncertain of the black hedgehog's reaction to such a friendly greeting "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is my best friend Tails. You are?"

"I believe that is none of your damn business" Shadow informed them, Tails' ears folded back against his head as he saw the black hedgehog's behaviour. Sonic, however, paid no heed to the other male's anger

"Come on. It's not like it's something like Miles," Sonic looked down at the fox and laughed nervously at the fox' hurt look "Sorry buddy"

"If it will make you leave me alone, then I'll tell you," Shadow growled, the two furred friends were getting on his last nerve. "It's Shadow"

"Shadow, eh?" Sonic brought his hand to his chin in thought "It suits you"

"Well thank you for the compliment," Shadow said in mock kindness "Now, go away" Sonic's eyebrows furrowed at the troubled hedgehog in front of him.

"You can't tell the world's fastest hedgehog what to do" Sonic boasted and folded his arms in arrogance. Shadow's patience snapped as he pushed off of the wall and grabbed the blue hedgehog by the throat

"Listen to me _faker_, because I am only going to say this once," Shadow spat, anger evident in his tone "Leave me alone. If you don't, there will be deadly consequences. Do you understand me?" The hand around Sonic's neck tightened in a threat, Sonic weakly nodded. Dropping the blue hedgehog to the ground, the onyx hedgehog walked away from the crumpled form and jumped into a tree to get some solitude. Tails watched as Sonic gasped for air, surprise written clearly on his young face. How could anyone contain that much anger?

---

Chapter Two done! -Smile- _Next Time: Lessons begin for the classmates. Will Sonic survive his defiance against his teacher? What is Shayde so freaked out about? And what will happen when Shadow and Amy are made to work together? _


	3. Lessons Begin

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur. I do however own Shayde (cos it's me lol) and all of the teachers.

Feedback on feedback

**Shaddiesgirl101: **Awh thankies. Enjoy!

**Mya the Hedgie and Victoria: **Lol, it can never be good. Lets just hope they can settle their diffences. Enjoy!

**Shikamaru's Angel: **He certainly can! Thankies and enjoy!

**(A/N: Looong chapter!)**

---

**Chapter Three: Lessons Begin**

Shayde glared at the disturbing scene in front of her; everyone was milling around that blue hedgehog. She had thought she had been the only one to witness the interaction between the two males. Her emerald orbs studied the faces of the various furies around the hedgehog, none of them seemed truly worried about him, but there was false care flying around. Scoffing at the sight, she turned around and started to walk towards the doors of the school. She did notice the pair of ruby eyes glaring at her, but she paid them no heed; the last thing she wanted was to even look at _that_ hedgehog. Coming to a stop in front of the large oak doors, she raised a black hand to the handle. Suddenly, the door swung open, almost hitting the emerald eyed hedgehog. Her eyes went to the five silhouettes in the grand doorway. A bat, two hedgehogs, a fox and an old echidna faced the young female. Shayde couldn't help but glare at the five people in front of her, but she soon folded her arms and looked away, the shock of being caught unaware fading into her ignorance. The group that had been around the blue one had now congregated around her, the cobalt hedgehog included. An uncomfortable feeling passed through her as she stood there, close to so many people. The bat from the bus came up next to her. Shayde looked at her trying to figure out what she was planning now. Glaring out of the corner of her eye at the busty bat, she earnt a glare in return. Turning back to the doors, her jet eyes rested on the old echidna, who took a step forward

"Welcome," His masculine voice echoed throughout the courtyard "If you would like to follow the teachers and I, we will give you your dorm numbers and timetables" Shayde looked at the four 'teachers', most of them were smiling out at the group, but the fox was glaring, making the female wonder what he taught to make him so grumpy. The echidna slowly turned, as did the teachers. Shayde began walking with all the other students, fully aware that the male hedgehog with the same colourings as her was _still _glaring at her.

---

Rouge shook her head at the black hedgehog in front of them; the bat couldn't believe that she could be suspicious of Amy and herself. The albino bat walked with Amy, noticing the pink hedgehog's attention was directed on a cerise eyed male. Rouge couldn't understand what the rose hedgehog was so fascinated about. The ruby eyes were unfriendly and warded off any friendly gestures. The bat shook her head again; Amy would have to learn the hard way. She looked up to the sky and slowly let a sigh escape from her lips. Her friend always let her heart rule her head and the bat couldn't remember the last time she got to really know a guy. Shaking her head for the third time, she focused back on the building. The walls were high and highly detailed portraits of various furies littered the grey stone walls, regal velvet throws fell from some wall space, making the ex-thief wonder what secrets led behind them.

"Sonic?" A voice rang out from behind her; she turned and saw a red echidna running towards the group. Rouge couldn't help but stare at the running male. His violet eyes met her crystalline ones and a blush exploded onto her cheeks, earning a confused look from the echidna. Rouge watched as he ran by, to stop near the blue hedgehog. Her reverie was shattered by a sly voice beside her

"Close your mouth Rouge, or are you trying to catch flies?" Amy giggled when the blushing bat looked at her

"I could tell you the same thing" She replied, nodding towards the male onyx hedgehog. A blush quickly spread across her cheeks as well as the two friends burst out laughing.

---

Sonic greeted his friend with a thumbs up, which the echidna responded with one of his own.

"What's up Knux?" Sonic stated rather than asked, earning an unimpressed look from the other male.

"Nothing" The echidna replied, keeping his gaze on the hedgehog.

"What kept you?" Tails asked. Knuckles shrugged at the fox, making the genius roll his eyes "Better late than never. I suppose"

"So... How many people have you met?"

"Not many. I gave up after what happened with Shadow" Knuckles gave an expectant look to the hedgehog, which the hero point blank ignored

"What happened?" Sonic opened his mouth to respond to the echidna, but Tails answered for him

"Sonic walked over to him and Shadow was rude from the word go. After a few words Shadow grabbed Sonic around the throat" Knuckles' violet eyes widened, before his gaze travelled around the people walking around them

"Which one is Shadow?" Tails pointed to the crimson tainted hedgehog who was wandering behind the group. "Okay," Knuckles made a mental note to stay away from that one "Who else have you met?"

"Amy and Rouge," Sonic replied, turning and pointing to the two females "They're okay, friendly too" Knuckles stared at the hedgehog and bat before he turned to the little orange fox

"Tails," He started, making sure he had the young genius' attention "I didn't read my spell book... Could you help me study it?" The orange fox rolled his eyes before reluctantly nodding, Knuckles' face lit up in a smile before he turned to look forward, walking with his two friends like he'd arrived with them.

---

Something didn't feel right to the onyx hedgehog, he knew he was being stared at, but he couldn't find the perpetrator. Cursing he sped on forward, catching up with the group. He wanted to get out of this big group, and start his classes so he could accomplish what he set out to do. Manoeuvring through the congregation of furies, he made his way to the front, barging past the female he despised. He walked into the main hall, and he had to look around in awe. The room was huge, highly decorated hanging material flags. Shadow looked at them for a few minutes, the creatures on them looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place where he had seen them. Shrugging it off, he looked to where the teachers were. They were all staring out at the group, all smiling. More, what Shadow assumed were teachers, came and joined the line up. The onyx hedgehog wasn't impressed with any of the teachers; there was something about them that Shadow didn't like. They were just too good. Cerise eyes studied the echidna at the front of the group, his old hands held lots of paper and Shadow smirked, he was going to finally get training underway.

"Hello all," The echidna started "My name is Mr. Refists. Your teachers will give you their names at the beginning of your lessons," The old echidna coughed a few times before he continued "Now I shall call you out individually to give you your respective timetables and dormitory numbers," Shadow scowled, this wasn't the way he was expecting it to be done, but he patiently awaited his turn. "Amy Rose" Shadow's cerise eyes watched as the pink hedgehog he had met when he first stepped off of the bus, walked away from a white bat and walked up to the echidna. Shadow watched her as long as he dared, she had to admit that she was pretty, his ruby eyes narrowed as he looked away. _How preposterous, she is just a female._ His mind told him, but he couldn't help but take another glance at her.

Names and names went by and the onyx hedgehog was still awaiting his name. His patience was nearing its end; the pink hedgehog and the white bat were comparing timetables behind him. Their giggles were annoying him to high hell; he had to restrain himself from saying something to the two females. He had to up next there couldn't be anybody else, surely?

"Sparky the Hedgehog," Mr. Refists called out and Shadow glared at the light blue hedgehog with gold bands on each of his quills who walked up to the echidna. Shadow folded his arms as he continued to glare at the other male as they talked. As the hedgehog walked away the echidna looked down at the piece of paper in his hand then at the glaring male. "Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow stormed up to the echidna and snatched the timetable off of the old man. "You are in dormitory five. Do you wish to know who you are with?"

"If you make it quick" Shadow's blunt response made some of the teachers stare in shock at the hedgehog

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Sparky the Hedgehog and Greg the Bat" Shadow growled at the names, he was in a dormitory with that damned blue _hero_ and the lighter version of him. _Fun_.

---

**Lesson one: Wand Specifics**

Sonic and Tails rushed into an old looking room, being late on their first day didn't look good, so Sonic had dragged the little fox all the way here. Knuckles waved his arm to the two friends and they rushed to the seats that Knuckles had obviously saved for them. Sitting down they heard a cough from the front of the class. The fox looked up at the teacher, an old grey hedgehog with orange eyes glared down at the two, Tails stood up, showing respect to the female.

"I apologise for our tardiness" Tails said bowing a little. The old hedgehog coughed in shock at the apology

"Well, okay, but don't let it happen again," Tails smiled in gratitude before the old hedgehog turned her attention to the entire class. "My name is Mrs. Emerald and I am here to teach you wand specifics," Tails smiled, he was finally going to understand how different things in the universe worked, instead of depending on science. His blue eyes shifted to a little rabbit sat on her own, before he shifted his eyes to the spare seat next to him. After class, he'd ask her if, in the future, she'd like to sit with them. Mrs Emerald came around assigning wands to everyone; Sonic took his and promptly stuck it in his ear to scratch with it. The elderly hedgehog grabbed the hero's hand and confiscated his wand "If you are going to be stupid with it, I shall not let you have one"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Emerald," Sonic apologised, earning a look of disbelief from his two friends "I won't do it again" the grey hedgehog placed the wand back in front of the blue blur and walked off. Sonic promptly picked the wand up and started examining it.

"Okay class, there are a few rules when it comes to using wands," the orange eyes of the teacher travelled to Sonic in emphasis "One, respect your wand, this certain wand will be with you all year, so treat it nicely. Two; you can only use your wand when you find you have respected it enough" Mrs Emerald turned to the board behind her and started to draw pictures of various wands. Sonic took this opportunity to scratch his ear with his wand again. Suddenly, his hand grabbed the wand and he could feel a tingling feeling in his ear. Green sea weed poured from his ear, now he understood what the teacher said about respect. Tails and Knuckles burst out laughing. Mrs Emerald turned from the board and surveyed the situation

"Sonic!"

---

**Lesson one: Advanced Runes (same time)**

Shayde glared at the bat across from her, it was just her luck to be put with one of the people she knew she would never get along with. She knew the bat was ignoring her, but she couldn't help but glare at her. Her emerald eyes travelled to the other two occupants of the table. A cat with a jewel on her forehead and sat next to her was a hedgehog with gold bands around his quills. The three were silent; Shayde looked at the teacher, a bat, with purple wings, dressed in an elaborate kimono, glared at her. The onyx hedgehog had already apologised for being as late as she was, why was the bat still bloody glaring at her? The light blue hedgehog passed his gaze to Rouge, who looked back at him, Shayde noticed the disgusted look that crossed the hedgehog's face as he glanced at the bat. The black hedgehog held in a laugh when Rouge gave the same look back. Maybe sitting with these three wasn't going to be so bad.

"Now that Miss Shayde has decided to join us," The elderly bat screeched out, giving a final glare to the hedgehog in question "Welcome to Advanced Runes. In this class you will learn how to read the runes and hopefully learn to see into the future. I am your teacher Mrs. Mumble" The cat at the end of the table poured the runes out on the desk in front of them and Shayde slowly picked a few up. The cat threw her hand in the air

"Yes Miss Blaze?"

"You will tell us exactly what to do won't you?" Blaze asked calmly, not caring that her question was simple. The elderly bat nodded and gave the cat a smile

"Now you must pick a few runes from the pile in front of you. There is a simple way of understanding the runes, and that is to trust them" Shayde picked up three runes, placed her hands over them and closed her eyes, concentrating on them. Images rushed through her mind. Death, blood, destruction and a distinct feeling of evil. Shayde clenched her eyes shut, she needed to see who was behind all this chaos, her mind was losing grip on the runes' power, as the images started to disappear she could distinctly see silhouettes of two hedgehog's one with blood red eyes the other with intense emerald ones, one thing that stood out the most was the gold tint on the hedgehog with ruby eyes. Shayde came back into reality with a gasping for oxygen. Rouge, Sparky and Blaze were staring at her in bewilderment. The onyx hedgehog abruptly stood and ran from the classroom. Rouge and Blaze raced after her, leaving the male hedgehog confused. Blaze caught up with the onyx hedgehog, stopping her in her tracks

"Are you okay Shayde?" She asked, letting Rouge catch up. The emerald eyed hedgehog nodded

"I don't want to talk about it" She replied letting the two females lead her back to class.

---

**Lesson one: Advanced Spell Casting (same time)**

Shadow glared at the male hedgehog at the front of the class. The teacher didn't impress the ebon hedgehog. He was a young, red hedgehog, who looked like he was meant to be teaching something like a gym class. Shadow looked around at his classmates, the pink hedgehog was the only one he recognised and she was seated in front of him. His ruby eyes looked to his right where a female bat was approaching him; he gave her a glare which she ignorantly ignored

"Hey," She said sexily when she reached the raven hedgehog "I'm Beth. Wanna be partners?" Shadow grunted and she sat down next to him. Growling a little when her hand appeared on his arm

"Go away," He snarled at her, making her jump up and scuttle away. A giggle made him look forward where Amy was watching him "What?" He asked grumpily, Amy didn't speak; she only gave him a warm smile before she turned back around. Shadow gave the back of her head a confused look before he directed his gaze on the teacher

"Hello, I am Mr. Jordan and I will be teaching you advanced spell casting," the red hedgehog waved a book at the class "You _must _bring your spell books to this lesson. I am now going to pair you off," some groans rose from the class "Furthermore, they will be your partners for the rest of the time you spend here"

"Great," The brown squirrel next to Amy stated "I want to work with Beth, but it looks like I'm going to be stuck with you" Shadow smirked as he saw the pink hedgehog's shoulders tighten. Amy turned to face the squirrel with a face like thunder

"Excuse me?" She spat "You're no pleasure to sit next too either"

"Girls! Enough!" Mr Jordan shouted making the two fold their arms "I see you two aren't going to play nice. Amy you will work with Shadow" Amy turned to look at the ruby eyed hedgehog, who in return huffed and pulled out the vacant chair next to him. Amy jumped out of the chair, dragging her bag and practically threw herself on the chair next to the other hedgehog. She pulled her brown leather spell book from her bag and put it on the desk in front of her. Shadow kicked his black leather one up off of the floor. Amy stared at his then at her own

"No fair," She complained "You men get the sexy black ones" Shadow looked down at her spell book and shrugged, not saying a word to the other hedgehog. Amy huffed when he didn't engage in conversation with her. She looked up at the teacher for their next instructions. Mr. Jordan was pointing at someone then pointing at their respective partners, he then reached up onto his desk at retrieved his spell book.

"Now listen closely. You are _not_ allowed to try any of these spells on your own. You _must _practice them with your partner," Amy's eyes widened, she wasn't allowed to do any of these spells without Shadow? She looked at the ruby eyes hedgehog, who didn't look all that interested. Frowning at him, she turned her attention back to the teacher "There are a few outlawed spells in this book; one of them is the Resurrection spell. They are dangerous, therefore should not be tried," Shadow growled lightly, which caught the pink hedgehog's attention. Shadow quickly gave her a quick glare before he began to pay attention to the teacher. "Now if you would like to try the spell on page four" Amy instantly opened her spell book, and complained when she saw the name. _Levitation_. Shadow looked down at the spell and scoffed.

"Want to try first?" she asked him, earning a snort in response "Shadow! You have to talk to me for this to work!"

"Like hell do I," He growled lightly "Besides, a geek like you can do all the work" Amy's eyes narrowed at the hedgehog beside her. She slammed her hand down on the table, earning a look from the squirrel and bat in front of her. Glaring at them she turned back to the onyx hedgehog

"Fine, be like that" Amy was irate with the hedgehog beside her, but she had to admit as they worked in silence, even she had to admit they made one hell of a team.

---

Oh my, that was a looong chapter! _Next time: Second Lessons. Can Knuckles survive when a teacher takes a disliking to him? Can Sonic slow himself down for the flying lesson? and can Shayde survive with a certain young female rabbit?_


	4. Second Lessons

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. But if I owned Shadow I'd just hug him lots and tickle his chest fur. I do however own Shayde (cos it's me lol) and all of the teachers.

Feedback on feedback

**Shaddiesgirl: **Thankies :) Enjoy!

**Tilocy the Chameleon:** Heehee! Thankies! I was thinking of that also, and he does in a later chapter. :) Enjoy!

**Mya the Hedgie and Victoria: **Thankies, There will be some ShadAmy moments soon. Starting in the next chapter :) enjoy!

**Ultimate Life Form Cutie: **Thankies will do. Enjoy :)

**Little Fortune Cookie: **Sorry for the wait! Here's the next one. Sonic will get in loads of trouble later on. Don't worry. -Evil grin- Enjoy:)

---

**Chapter Four: Second Lessons**

Amy walked out of the classroom, keeping her eyes downcast; Shadow had gotten on her every nerve so far. Yes they made an excellent team, but he was infuriatingly un-talkative. She had had enough of the two girls who sat in front of the ebon hedgehog and herself, and the teacher was about as useful as a glass hammer. Peach arms hugged the brown spell book to her torso, unwilling to let the crimson eyed hedgehog to get under her skin. The pink hedgehog still knew that she couldn't stop the attraction she felt towards the dark hedgehog. Telling him, however, was not on the menu; not yet at least. The pink female looked down the vast grey stone wall corridor, looking for any sign of anyone she knew, a sigh escaped her lips when she saw no one. Beth and Emily barged past her, almost knocking the hedgehog over, emerald eyes glared after them. Sighing again she set off down the hall to her next class, wondering who would be in the class with her; she hoped Rouge was. Taking out her timetable she gazed down at the room she was supposed to go to. _Wand Room? Where is that?_ She looked for any sign or directions on the walls, hoping that there were some. Upon seeing a blue sign ahead of her she walked towards it, smiling in glee when the white letters came into focus. _Wand Room_, with a little directional arrow pointing to her left. She raced down the corridor, not wanting to be late.

---

Sonic wasn't used to being shouted at, so after Mrs. Emerald has reprimanded him for not respecting his wand, he walked out of the classroom, ears flat in sadness. The teacher had used his hero status as a weapon against him, her words stung his pride but he was not going to give up on getting the teachers respect back; that and he vowed make her eat her words. Walking out of the classroom he spotted Tails shifting on his feet, obviously waiting for the blue hedgehog. The orange fox smiled warmly and walked to the now grinning hedgehog.

"What class do you have next?" Tails asked, earning the cobalt hero to shrug. His gloved hands retrieved his timetable from his spikes as he gazed down at the word printed there he gave it a confused look.

"Flying?" He wondered aloud, earning a laugh from the fox in front of him.

"Same," the fox replied. "Knuckles has another wands class," Sonic looked back into the room he had just exited. "In a different room" Sonic nodded and started walking to the courtyard, Tails following close on his heels.

---

**Lesson two: Wands**

Sitting in a vacant chair, the echidna rested his hands on the desk in front of him. He wasn't sure why he had just been through one wand lesson then had to sit in this one too. He knew no one in this class, except the names of the pink hedgehog and albino bat. A figure caught his eye at the back of the room; he turned towards it and saw crimson eye glaring back at him. He concluded that it was Shadow and quickly turned back to face the front, where a black cat, which Knuckles assumed was the teacher, was glaring right at him. _I'm in trouble already?_ His violet eyes travelled around the other occupants of the class room, the one that really caught his attention was a light blue hedgehog, which looked exactly like Sonic, apart from the red eyes and gold bands. Knuckles couldn't remember seeing him at the induction, but then again he was too busy talking to Sonic and Tails. The blue clad form of the cat clapped her hands getting the attention of the class.

"Hello everyone, I am Miss Hornebuckle. Some of you have just come here from Mrs. Emerald's wand class. This class is different from that one. This is teaching you spells rather than learning about the wand," Miss. Hornebuckle droned "Today we are going to learn how to make something disappear," Knuckles spared a glance across the room, the pink hedgehog was folding her arms as the onyx hedgehog was smirking to himself. The light blue hedgehog on the other hand was feverishly jotting down notes, whether it was to do with the class or not, the echidna didn't know. "If Mr. Knuckles would come up to the front and we'll begin." The echidna in question stood, confusion evident on his face. When he reached the front he turned to face the class, blushing a bit when he saw Rouge smiling at him.

"Why me?" He asked confusion still clearly evident on his features. The cat waved her arm dismissively at his question busying herself on finding the red echidna a wand. Handing Knuckles the wand, she gave him an expectant look. Knuckles waved the wand over the desk in front of him; nothing happened. Mrs. Hornebuckle barked in laughter before she snatched the wand back off of the embarrassed male.

"Now class, the trick to this is to use the spell as well as the wand. Knuckles did it incorrectly. You can go and sit down now" The onyx cat smirked as Knuckles walked back to his desk in embarrassment.

---

**Lesson two: Flying (same time)**

Tails looked out over the selection of people in the courtyard, he only knew Sonic and that was fine with him. A grey rabbit stood at the front, a rack of brooms behind him. As the two friends began walking towards the front, people they passed kept staring at him. One of his two tails wrapped around his body shyly. He spared a glance at the blue hero at his side, but he was too engrossed in getting to the teacher. As they got closer to the rabbit, the young fox could see a warm smile on the teacher's face, which settled the genius. A slight grin covered his face as he realised the teacher was only smiling at him. When the two stopped in front of the rabbit, he looked down at the orange fox with an interested look before he raised his gaze to the rest of the class.

"Good morning. My name is Mr. McRae; I am here to teach you to fly," his gaze travelled back to Tails "I assume you are Tails?" The young genius nodded mutely, his two tails resuming their place in-between his legs. "I don't know why you are in this class; you can already fly can't you?"

"Yes, is that bad?" The small fox asked, feeling more than a dozen pairs of eyes on his back. The grey buck laughed heartily

"Of course it isn't! I just think you should not be in this class, that is all," giving the vulpine a genuine smile he lifted his head again "The rest of you; I will assign you all a broom and I would like you to stand in two lines," The blue hedgehog on Tails' left rushed forward to be the first person to get a flying implement, Blaze running in behind him. "Ah, you two must be Sonic and Blaze. I have to inform you that, even though you are fast on your feet, which does not co-inside with this class. Your speed is useless in this class I'm afraid."

"Oh, man!" The blue blur complained, sulking away broom in his gloved hand. Blaze said nothing about the subject, but bowed in thanks when the buck handed her a broom.

"Now, Tails will show you all how to fly without a broom" Tails gave the teacher a startled look. _Why me?_

_---_

**Lesson two: Beginners Potions (same time)**

Sitting cautiously at the front of the class, a young rabbit occasionally glanced up at the people entering the classroom. She didn't know anyone in this class so far, and she doubted she would. Cream looked at a female red and black hedgehog as she entered the room, giving glares to people who dared even to look at her. The young doe then settled her gaze on the grey fox at the front of the class. He was wearing a very posh navy blue suit, with a very messy apron over the top. Cream briefly wondered if the teacher was standing in for their real teacher.

"Good morning. I am your potions teacher, Mr. Memorex, I am going to pair you up and I warn you all now: It will not be with your friends. I am strict and I will have no humdrum in this classroom! Do you all understand?" Cream nodded in fear before the blue eyes of the fox stared scrutinizing the class. "Okay. You," He said pointing at Cream "Will work with... You." Cream's gaze followed the teachers hand to the back of the classroom, where emerald eyes glared straight back at her. The doe stood and started walking towards the red and black female, fully aware that this hedgehog did not want to work with her. When Cream pulled the chair next to Shayde out and sat down.

"Hello. I'm Cream. You are?" The young rabbit said extending her hand to the unimpressed hedgehog

"Shayde. Now get your hand out of my face," The hedgehog snarled in response. Cream drew her hand back, startled. The honey eyed rabbit looked down at the tabletop in fear. The onyx female besides her sighed "I apologise. I had a... bad lesson." Cream smiled sadly but before she could say anything else the teacher interrupted her.

"You are going to try and mix two potions together today. They are dangerous, so be careful!" The fox walked around putting two vials on each desk. Shayde took the two vials in her hands and stared into the glass containers. They were vile colours, one purple and one pink. The hedgehog then put them down again and then looked away. Cream looked at the two containers, then at Shayde. _Maybe if I do this mixture she'll start to like me. _Carefully pulling the two containers towards her she picked the pink one up and let it drizzle it into the purple one. A few moments passed, and then the mixture started to bubble. The young doe gave the mixture a confused glance before it exploded everywhere. Cream blinked a couple of times, green ooze dripping down her face, gazing at Shayde, who was also covered in green goo, a slight smile covered the doe's face. Anger streaked across the hedgehog's face as she grabbed the rabbit and stalked out of the room dragging the rabbit through the goo that covered the entire classroom.

---

_Next Time: Third Lessons: Amy has to deal with Sonic and Shadow's rivalry, Shayde excels in the next class, still annoyed at Cream and Knuckles and Rouge get closer..._


	5. Third Lessons

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose or any Sonic Team related characters. I also do not own Marie the Black Labrador - who belongs to Sonicfan18 or Sparky the Hedgehog - who belongs to Chaos Shock. I do, however, own Shayde.

I'd like to thank: **Ami-chana, Lynn143, Shadow Doom **and **Dee **for the wonderful reviews. :3

**(A/N: o.O How long ago was this updated?! -Sweatdrop- I make no excuses for not updating other than procrastination and Writers Block)**

**--**

**Chapter Five: Third Lessons**

Standing outside the room of his next lesson, the blue hedgehog's mind travelled back to the 'accident' in the wand class. He had been excluded from the next lesson for his behaviour, which was fine by him, but playing catch-up wasn't his thing. Gazing up and down the corridor, keen and bored emerald eyes spotted two figures coming down the hall; raising a brow, Sonic pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against in interest. As they got closer, his immediate response was to burst out laughing. That black and red female hedgehog from this morning, covered in some green substance and dragging some poor rabbit behind her were steadily making their way towards him

"Don't say a fucking word!" she snarled to him as she rushed by. Biting back his laughter, he watched as she pushed the younger girl into the bathroom and turned to give him a final death-glare before slamming the door behind her as she entered the 'ladies-room'. The male now left on his own blinked, she reminded him of that Shadow character. Touching his neck in remembrance, he shuddered slightly; he didn't need two people hating his guts on the first day!

--

Walking down the hall, Tails looked at his schedule to check the name of his next class for the tenth time in five minutes. Who signed him up for such a lesson?! Sighing and going back to watching where he was going, he began to wonder who would be in the class with him. He hoped it wouldn't be the onyx hedgehog that attacked his best friend this morning, but someone more friendly and approachable. Although he knew he was going to have to make new friends sooner or later, being separated from Sonic on the first day was daunting to the young fox. He wanted him with him with all this meeting and greeting going on around him. Lowering his orange furred ears, he lifted his eyes to the classroom door and saw the purple cat walk into the room. He sighed to himself and carried on walking

"What's wrong lil guy?" a female voice asked and before he could look at the owner of the voice - a hand made contact with his head. Startled crystalline eyes met with soft eyes of the same colour

"No-Nothing!"

"Heh, okay. Sorry for scarin' ya. See ya in class!" the ebony dog said, passing him and at realising her rudeness, turned her head to look at him "Names Marie by the way"

"I'm Tails," the fox replied, catching up and meeting her stride "Nice to meet you"

"Same!" she winked and disappeared into the room, leaving him in the corridor with a small blush on his muzzle.

--

**Lesson Three: Runes**

Fidgeting in her chair, an uncomfortable look passed over the pink females face. On one side of her was Sonic, who was being quite talkative and on the other was a silent Shadow

"...And then it blew up! Can you believe it?!"

"Uh, maybe," she responded with a small sheepish smile. In truth she had stopped listening awhile ago.

"I do not think she cares for your idiotic stories," a deeper male voice cut through her thoughts "And neither do I. So shut up"

"Make me," the rival male shot back, regaining some dignity from his early encounter with the crimson eyed male. Sighing, the female in the middle of the glaring males and rested her head on her hands, why did the teacher put her here?! Turning her head slightly, she gazed at the ebony and red hedgehog

"So Shadow, how do you like this place so far?"

"It's adequate... Just," he replied, folding his streaked arms. A small smile covered the petite females muzzle for even getting an answer from him. She had forgiven him for their first lesson together, though she had received no apology.

"I like it!" Sonic interrupted the conversation between the two, causing Amy to smile over to him and let him join in on the topic

"So do I! Though I wish Cream was here," she said sadly, the words almost coming out as a small whine. Sonic lowered an ear slightly at hearing her tone and as he was about to speak again to inquire about who her friend was and why she wasn't here; the teacher entered the room.

Studying the elderly bat in front of the class, the rose hedge-girl crossed her legs and rested her head on her fists. She had already studied runes from her spell book!

"Good morning class. I see you found the seating plan. Good," she spoke in a calm, but strict voice "I am your teacher Mrs. Mumble, welcome to Runes," she grabbed a brown leather bag from her desk and began distributing smaller bags of the wooden objects that were necessary for the class "There is one bag per table," she paused as she reached the back table and a small glare was directed at the blue male sat there "Sonic, no funny business. I heard about your escapade in your wand lesson"

"Yes ma'am," the accused responded, a look of embarrassment passed over his features. Once the kimono wearing teacher had carried on, Amy glanced over to him

"What happened?" she asked in a curious whisper, not wanting to get in trouble herself

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied quickly, flashing a warm smile

"Now, after pouring them onto your desks, pick a few out and study them," Mrs Mumble explained. moving to stand behind her desk to look at the entire class from her vantage point "Trust the runes you choose and they will allow you to use them. Try it"

Emerald eyes sparkled as a gloved, feminine hand scattered the tiles onto the table's surface, picking a few up, she looked down at them and poked the tip of her tongue out as she concentrated. In getting no results, she turned to the male on her left

"Want some help?" she asked hopefully, already knowing an argument would ensue if she asked the male on her right.

"I'm not really interested to tell you the truth Ames," he spoke quietly, a now apologetic smile on his face "But don't let that stop you from trying," he added quickly so as not to ruin her hopes of succeeding. A sad look returned to her face and she nodded in acceptance of his request. Gazing back to the pile, her ears perked up as she watched another gloved hand 'steal' a few more from the congregation. Looking over to the ebony male, she saw him crimson eyes scrutinizing the tiles in his palm

"Need help Shadow?"

"No," he answered quickly, passing her a small glance out of the corner of his eye

"Just concentrate," she instructed, even though he had declined her help. A grin formed on her face, earning a sour look on response. He didn't need her help! Sighing inwardly, he did as he was 'told', though turning his body away from her so she didn't know.

--

**Lesson Three: Black Arts (same time)**

As Shayde entered the classroom, she glanced around for the blue male who had seen her covered in that disgusting concoction. In not seeing him she nodded to herself. It had been a huge hassle getting that gunk from her quills, fur and clothes! Smoothing her quills down, she gazed around once more, she only recognised one of the creatures in the room and that was the feline Blaze. As she continued to look around, she spotted a spare seat next to an ebony dog. Clutching her spell book tightly; she made her way over there - also noticing the presence of a small orange fox sat with her.

"Hey there!" the dog said happily at seeing her approach them "I'm Marie"

"Shayde," the female hedgehog stated, falling into the chair beside her

"Nice to meet ya! This is Tails," she spoke again, motioning to the vulpine - who nodded, unsure

"Great..." Shayde mumbled, folding her arms and directing her gaze to the door. Her green eyes narrowed as she watched the rabbit come through the door "You again?!"

"Miss Shayde," the young doe greeted bashfully, walking over to the trio. Saying nothing else to the young bunny, the ebony and red female glared at the wall near the chalkboard.

All fell silent as the teacher stormed into the room and leapt up to sit on his desk, his tail swaying as he surveyed the classroom with an air of seriousness mixed with superiority

"Okay... Settle down," he started grumpily "Welcome to Black Arts. This class is completely different to the normal spell casting classes and most other classes. It studies the darker side of magic. I am your teacher Mr. Howles," he then gained a stern gaze that made his already dark aura seem more threatening "And no jokes about my name and my species being linked!" Shayde scoffed slightly at the comment. So what if he was a wolf and his name was similar?! His insecurities were un-important to her and most of the class!

Tails, Cream and Marie all exchanged unsure glances. Surely this class was for people who wanted to practice purely black magic? The small orange fox was sure he didn't want to know what kind of nasty things someone could do to him. Maybe that's why he was placed in this class... So he'd feel more comfortable in the school?

"You will work in teams of five," the teacher continued, pointing to the purple feline then at Tails' table "You can work with them, okay?" receiving a nod, the grey wolf continued putting teams together. Blaze sat down in the only available seat - next to the female hedgehog.

"Hello Shayde," the cat spoke quietly as she placed her leather spell book on the table-top in front of her

"Blaze," the addressed female replied, a nod being directed at her.

"Alright! Now that everyone has acquainted themselves with their groups," the wolf interrupted any other introductions "Turn to the corresponding section of your spell books, which you _must_ bring to this lesson by the way. Try your luck at any of the spells on page one. Good luck!"

"Such a great teacher," Marie mused to herself, a smirk residing on her muzzle. Passing her blue eyes to the other members of the group around the table, the smirk toned down into a smile "So which one shall we do?"

"I don't care," the red and black hedgehog stated, leaning back in her chair

"This one!" Cream exclaimed in excitement jabbing her finger onto the open page of the book. Calculating blue eyes travelled to the specified area of the rabbit's finger

"Conjuring spirits?" the fox stared, an even more unsure look passing onto his face

"I'm sure it will only last for a few seconds. They wouldn't put it in this book otherwise, especially for new students," the golden eyed feline stated gazing over the spell herself

"Who cares?" a growled female voice cut through their debate "Lets just get it done!" a smirk covered her face as her eyes gleamed in over-excitement. The four remaining members of the group exchanged confused glances at the sudden enthusiasm of the normally grumpy female.

After getting all of the necessary candles, incense, oils and objects from the member of staff in charge, Marie set the items out in the required places as described

"Ready?" she asked, gazing around at the circle everyone had formed. Receiving the nod, the canine leant forwards and struck a match to light the four candles and the two sticks on incense. As the small kit was about to recite the incantation, a female voice interrupted him

"Spirit of good will, I bid thee enter. The outer circle, the second circle, the inner circle. I am protected by this pentacle upon my breast. I bid thee, Spirit, reveal thy Earthly name," Shayde spoke softly; her spell book, lying closed on her lap. As Tails was about to protest against her interruption, the flames of the candle flickered unevenly and a form began to manifest in the middle of the circle. A few jaws loosened as the ghostly image of an echidna appeared. As the youngest member of the group whimpered and began to edge away, the teacher gently put his hands on her shoulders to steady her and be a comfort

"Well done," he said quietly, not wanting to break their concentration "Now bid farewell to our guest"

"Good spirit, I hereby give thee license to depart. Depart, thrice - blessed spirit and be thou willing to return when I next conjure thee. By the sound of this bell," her emerald eyes shot to the onyx Labrador, who rang the small brass object "So I bid thee leave, Depart, depart, depart!" Miles watched in amazement as a smile crossed the ghosts face and nodded in thanks then disappearing, the candles extinguishing with her departure. His scientific mind was trying to come up with a plausible explanation, but only one word escaped him.

"Wow..."

--

**Lesson Three: Creatures (same time)**

Topaz coloured eyes gazed around the outdoor area in front of her. It was huge! Following after a group of her classmates, the albino bat spotted a certain red echidna she had been admiring earlier sitting on one of the ring-side seats on his own. Breaking away from the loitering crew, she made her way over to him, a flirtatious smirk coming to her muzzle. Plonking down on the seat next to him, she looked around in interest again. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the pale blue hedgehog who had taken an instant disliking to her waltz into the grounds; huffing to herself, she folded her arms. The echidna noticed her movements, but said nothing to the busty bat now sat next to him, though he did recall her name from the earlier conversation with his friends. A hand being shoved into his line of vision, brought his violet eyes to the owner

"Well hello there," she spoke, the same smirk as before on her face once more "I'm Rouge, you are?"

"I know who you are, Sonic told me," he responded, oblivious to her flirting "I'm Knuckles"

"The blue hedgehog," she clarified, more to herself "So Knuckles," she carried on, leaning towards him, the smirk widening slightly "What do you think so far?"

"The school's okay. The teachers aren't anything special though," he replied, not getting the questions double meaning. Laughing slightly at his small lack of sense, Rouge shuffled a little bit closer to him, to test and gauge his reactions to her proximity. She saw him shift uncomfortably to her closeness and as she was about to speak, screams and shouts cut her off.

The sound of huge wings hit sensitive ears and she looked around for the source of the sound; now ignoring the form next to her. When an ominous shadow cast across the stands, the bat looked up and her eyes widened. Grabbing onto the cerise echidna's arm when she saw the formidable shadow of a dragon hovering over-head, she swallowed any scared or interested sound and gazed over to Knuckles; his muzzle had taken a slight hue of pink as he looked up. Smiling at her accomplishing her self-given mission, she released his arm

"Sorry," she uttered in fake shyness.

"Hello class!" an older sounding female voice shattered the atmosphere of awe and fear "Welcome! In this class you will get to know some magic and mythological creatures," the dragon sudden it descended and landed on the on the muddy ground in front of the stunned 'audience'. A smaller, feminine figure stood on the creatures back, her puffy tail swaying in untamed excitement "I'm your teacher Mrs. Greenling and this here is Draco," she grinned patting his head. Rouge watched as Sparky made his way forwards, acting brave, but his hesitant footfalls gave his inner-nervousness away "You may all follow Mr. Sparky's example, Draco won't hurt you," As the winged mammal watched more people go over to the 'beast', she stood and spoke to the male

"You coming?" she then strutted away, heading for the crowd now surrounding the dragon. The echidna in question watched the female walk away, his eyes glued on her swaying hips. In realising what he was doing, he quickly looked away, not moving from his seat.

"Dragons are mostly feared in folk law and fairytales, but that pile of hogs-wash is nothing compared to the compassion understanding of the real thing. Though if wronged, they do become a force to be reckoned with," the female fox spoke with passion about the creature she was now sat on, her long dress smothered the scales of the reptile and incredulously, it didn't seem too bothered with the attention he was receiving... More like enjoying it. The bats eyes travelled over the teachers form, taking in her attire and the way she seemed completely at ease with the potential killer she was perched on. Stepping up to the mythological reptile and lifting an un-gloved hand she stared in awe as the snout of Draco nuzzled against her palm.

"Awesome!" Sparky whispered as he barged by the amazed bat, pushing her out of the way with a less than friendly nudge, now finding the courage he was faking a small while ago. Rouge scowled at the back of his head, this was going to be a stressful lesson.

--

_Next Time: Lunch 'Dates'. Rouge and Amy reunite and talk about their day; Cream makes her presence known to her friends. While the boys joke and laugh, Shadow and Shayde have other things on their minds..._


End file.
